Immunoregulatory abnormalities have been shown to exist in a wide variety of "autoimmune" and chronic inflammatory diseases, including systemic lupus erythematosis, chronic rheumatoid arthritis, type I and II diabetes mellitus, inflammatory bowel disease, biliary cirrhosis, uveitis, multiple sclerosis and other disorders such as Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, bullous pemphigoid, sarcoidosis, psoriasis, ichthyosis, Graves ophthalmopathy and asthma.
Although the underlying pathogenesis of each of these conditions may be quite different, they have in common the appearance of a variety of autoantibodies and self-reactive lymphocytes. Such self-reactivity may be due, in part, to a loss of the homeostatic controls under which the normal immune system operates.
Similarly, following a bone-marrow or an organ transplantation, the host lymphocytes recognize the foreign tissue antigens and begin to produce antibodies which lead to graft rejection.
One end result of an autoimmune or a rejection process is tissue destruction caused by inflammatory cells and the mediators they release. Anti-inflammatory agents such as NSAID's act principally by blocking the effect or secretion of these mediators but do nothing to modify the immunologic basis of the disease. On the other hand, cytotoxic agents, such as cyclophosphamide, act in such a nonspecific fashion that both the normal and autoimmune responses are shut off. Indeed, patients treated with such nonspecific immunosuppressive agents are as likely to succumb from infection as they are from their autoimmune disease.
Cyclosporin A (CsA), which was approved by the US FDA in 1983 is currently the leading drug used to prevent rejection of transplanted organs. In 1993, FK-506 (Prograf) was approved by the US FDA for the prevention of rejection in liver transplantation. CsA and FK-506 act by inhibiting the body's immune system from mobilizing its vast arsenal of natural protecting agents to reject the transplant's foreign protein. In 1994, CsA was approved by the US FDA for the treatment of severe psoriasis and has been approved by European regulatory agencies for the treatment of atopic dermatitis. Though they are effective in fighting transplant rejection, CsA and FK-506 are known to cause several undesirable side effects including nephrotoxicity, neurotoxicity, and gastrointestinal discomfort.
Newer, safer drugs exhibiting less side effects are constantly being searched for in the field.
Four active components of Spachea correa were recently identified which inhibit thymidine uptake of T cells.
__________________________________________________________________________ ##STR2## Formula 1(a) b is a single bond and R.sup.4 is OAc Formula 1(b) b is a double bond and R.sup.4 is OAc Formula 1(c) b is a single bond and R.sup.4 is OH Formula 1(d) b is a double bond and R.sup.4 is OH __________________________________________________________________________
These compounds are useful as immunosuppressive agents in animals, including man. The present invention describes newly developed immunosuppressive compounds derived from the compounds described in Formulae 1(a) through 1(d) and which have the relative stereochemistry depicted above.